When Jill Met Marcie
by BKelly95
Summary: In 2001, a budding street racer arrives in Los Angeles to make her mark. When she hooks up with a prominent mechanic, she looks unstoppable. Is she?
1. Welcome To LA

When Jill Met Marcie

Chapter 1: Welcome to L.A.

AN:Welcome.  
This was an idea that popped into my head some time ago. I got to thinking about how these two gearhead girls got together. I then decided to come up with a possible origin for the two.  
This would tie into the Cannonball Run 2000 series and not the original film. At this time, I'm working on rewriting Cannonball Run 2003 in case you're wondering why some plot details conflict with said story.  
Once again, I have a cast list so you know who these characters are based on:

Jill Boyd-Tinsley Grimes  
Marcie Thatcher-Jordana Spiro  
Pete Rivers-Danny Strong  
Steve Carter-Mike Epps  
Scott Temple-Justin Grant Wade  
Tony Basilotta-Seann William Scott  
Caesar King-Sharif Atkins  
Ted-Tom Lenk  
Mrs. Rafferty-Laura Innes  
Vinnie Basilotta-Vyto Ruginis

And so, here we go.

May 16, 2001

A young man walked away from the office of a gas station somewhere in the Mojave Desert. He walked over to a yellow Volkswagen GTI with a Neuspeed decal on the sunvisor.

"Hey, you just pay for your gas?" asked a young, blonde woman with a southern accent.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked.

"I used my card." said the woman. "It's a pretty handy innovation."

"Where are you from?" asked the man.

"Alabama." said the woman. "Montgomery to be specific."

"So, what are you doing out here in California?" he asked.

"I wanted to try to make my way in auto racing." she said. "I thought I'd have a better chance in L.A."

"Guess you're not trying out for NASCAR." he said.

"Nah, I'm going for the NIRA circuit." she said. "Gonna try with this little cutie." She pointed to a white '99 Honda Civic Si which had an AEM sticker on the fender and appeared to be two inches lower than stock.

"Oh, it's a cutie alright." he said. "But is she a track star?"

"What do you say we give it a try?" she asked.

"You're on." he said. "First one to the next town wins."

The two of them got into their cars and started them. They then pulled out onto the highway and drove alongside each other. She looked over to him. He counted down with his hand. After he got to one, they took off racing.

Having the advantage of knowing when he was going to get to "one", the guy took an early lead. However, the girl wasn't about to let him shame her and made an effort to catch up. Within half a mile, she started to pass him.

That was right about when a large truck appeared in the oncoming lane. The girl swerved onto the opposite shoulder before the driver could get on his air horn. After passing behind the truck, the Honda was neck and neck with the Volkswagen.

"Let's see whatcha got, babe." he said as he threw the VW into the next gear.

She had the same idea and upshifted herself. She managed to keep up with the GTI and pass it. She had her rear bumper even with his front by the time they got to the next town.

"Ha!" she exclaimed.

She let him pull ahead of her, then followed him to the parking lot of a convenience store.

"Not bad." he said. "But you're not there yet. Gotta do a little more."

"Thanks." she said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"It's gonna take more than your skills to advance." he said. "You're gonna need connections as well. You can start here." He reached into her car with a slip of paper which she took. "Call that number and ask for Steve. He can set you up. Tell him Bobby sent you."

"Thanks again." she said. "If you're in L.A, look me up."

"Who do I ask for?" asked Bobby.

"Jill Boyd." she said.

"Alright." said Bobby. "See ya, Jill."

"See ya." said Jill. She put her Civic in gear and drove off.

* * *

A few hours later, an older woman led Jill into an apartment. "This should fit your budget perfectly." she said. "This is the main living area and the kitchen. In here is the bathroom."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rafferty." said Jill.

"As you know, the rent is due the first of the month." said Mrs. Rafferty.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." said Jill. "Is that all for now?"

"Yes." said Mrs. Rafferty. "If you need me for anything, you have my number."

"Thank you." said Jill.

Mrs. Rafferty then left Jill alone in the apartment. Jill walked over to the couch and sat down. She took out her cell phone and dialled.

Somewhere else in the Los Angeles area, an African-American man answered his cell phone. "Yeah?" he said.

"Is this Steve?" asked Jill.

"Yeah, Steve Carter." said the man. "How can I help you?"

"My name's Jill Boyd." said Jill. "Some guy named Bobby gave me your number. I'm looking to get into the races. Got anything for me?"

"Yeah, there's a race meet tonight at the docks." said Steve. "If you want to show your stuff, bring your A-Game. Gotta warn you, though. Even though we're not on the streets, this is still highly illegal. But don't worry. We'll warn you if the cops show up."

"Thank you kindly." said Jill. "I'll be there with bells on."

"Got it." said Steve. "The belle will be there with bells on."

They hung up their phones and Steve walked out to the driveway. A short man sat on the hood of a black Toyota Paseo while someone else worked on a purple Ford Probe in front of it.

"Hey, we got ourselves a newcomer at the races tonight." said Steve.

"Oh yeah?" asked the short guy. "Who is it?"

"Her name's Jill." said Steve. "She's a southern belle looking to get into the scene. She raced Bobby."

The person working on the Probe closed the hood. She turned out to be a redheaded woman. "If she beat him, that's already a step in the right direction." she said. "Then again, who can't beat Bobby in a drag race?"

"Yeah, Marcie, well you're gonna see this chick in action tonight." said Steve. "We're gonna see if she's all she thinks she is."

* * *

That night at the docks, racers from all over gathered for some drag racing action.

A white late 80s RX-7 pulled alongside a yellow Eclipse. A flag man stood in front of the two cars and held up his hands. He then dropped them and the cars took off. A few seconds later, the RX-7 had dusted the Eclipse.

A red Mustang GT pulled up to the start next to a blue Camaro. The cars' V8 engines revved just before the flag man dropped his hands. The two pony cars raced down the line before the Camaro took the checkered flag.

The next two cars were a black '90 Honda Accord coupe and a green Dodge Neon coupe. The driver of the Accord made some rude gestures at the Neon's driver, but he was too wrapped up in checking his systems to notice. The flag man dropped his hands and the cars took off. Almost as suddenly, the Accord stalled letting the Neon race to victory.

The flag man set up for the next heat. He held up his hands. He then dropped them and the two forklifts took off at a snail's pace.

Marcie drove up to the race scene in a blue Hyundai Tiburon. She found Steve waiting in his Probe. "Looks like a party." she said.

"Sure does." said Steve. "Where's this Jill girl?"

"I sent Pete to look for her." said Marcie.

Jill drove around the area in her Civic looking for the race location. She pulled up to a traffic light. The short guy Steve knew pulled up next to her in the Paseo. "Hey, are you Jill Boyd?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." she replied.

"Pete Rivers. I'm a friend of Steve's and Bobby's. Bobby gave me a description of your car. I'm supposed to take you to the race."

"How did you know where to find me?" asked Jill.

"It wasn't hard." said Pete. "Just look for a white Civic with Alabama plates."

"So, where are the races tonight?" asked Jill.

"Follow me." said Pete.

When the light turned green, Pete drove ahead of her. Within minutes, they had reached the docks.

An African American man leaning against a silver Mitsubishi Galant reached over and tapped his companion. "This that newbie Steve was talking about?" he asked.

"I think so." said his friend. "I'd like to have a minute with her."

"Oh, come on. Can't you go without being a salesman for one night?"

"Nope."

Jill and Pete parked and got out of their cars. They then walked over to Steve and Marcie.

"Jill Boyd?" asked Steve. "We meet at last. I'm Steve and this is Marcie Thatcher. If you need anything done to your car, she's the one you want."

"Sweet." said Jill.

"So, what kind of driving can you do?" asked Marcie.

"Maybe if I get a chance, I can show you." said Jill.

"Well, there's an easy way to gauge that. Ted!" said Marcie.

"Yo!" yelled the guy who was driving the Accord against the Neon earlier. He was dressed like a gangsta rapper.

"New girl wants to race you." said Marcie.

"'Kay." said Ted.

"Next heat." said Marcie.

"Got it." said Jill. She and Marcie went to her Civic.

Jill climbed into the driver's seat while Marcie took the passenger seat.

"Okay, here's what you need to know about Ted." said Marcie. "In his mind, Hondas rule, American cars suck, and gangsta rap is the dominant musical style."

"I prefer modern rock myself." said Jill. "I had Third Eye Blind on my CD player all the way to Louisiana. Plus, I've seen some amazing things being done with domestics."

"Or DUMBestics as Ted calls them." said Marcie. "In my experience, it's not the car. It's the driver. On that note, ignore what he does and race like he's right on your ass."

"You got it." said Jill.

The black guy who was leaning against the Galant ran over to the window of the Civic. He knocked on it and Jill rolled it down. "Welcome to our world." he said.

"Jill Boyd, meet Caesar King." said Marcie.

"What's up?" asked Jill.

"Just wanted to see what the hype was about." said Caesar. "Also, I wanted to see what kind of hardware you're packing."

"Mostly AEM stuff." said Jill. "Intake, computer, cam gears, fuel delivery."

"Good start." said Caesar. "When you want to upgrde, you might want to swing by Speed Zone."

"Thanks for the advice." said Jill.

Caesar then walked out in front of the two cars. He then raised his hands above his head. Ted began setting up his engine management computer. Jill did the same.

"Let me try that." said Marcie. She pressed one of the buttons a couple of times and set it. "That should help you immensely."

"Thanks." said Jill.

Caesar looked between the two cars then dropped his hands. The Civic took off like a shot. The Accord advanced about six feet before a loud grinding noise burst from the engine bay. A flickering orange glow could be seen under the hood.

Caesar opened the hood of the Accord and was greeted by a gout of flame. He quickly closed it. Someone ran over with a fire extiguisher and Caesar reopened the hood. Ted distraughtly climbed out of the car.

At the other end of the dock, Jill slowed to a halt after crossing the finish line. "So, how'd I do?" she asked.

"Not bad." said Marcie. "And Ted." She looked back and saw the firefighting efforts.

"Oh shit." laughed Pete.

Jill drove back to the start. She passed the Accord on her way back to Steve and Pete.

"That's why I told you to ignore him." said Marcie.

Meanwhile, Caesar returned to his friend. "So, what's she got?" asked his friend.

"AEM stuff mostly." said Caesar.

"Probably picked it because of fellow Alabamans R.E.M." laughed his friend.

"Tony, R.E.M's from Georgia." said Caesar. "Anyways, I gave her a plug for the Zone."

"Good man." said Tony.

Jill and Marcie climbed out of the Civic. "Does that happen often?" asked Jill.

"Yeah, the thing is Ted is kind of an idiot." said Steve. "Maybe he'll get it right someday, but I doubt it."

"See you got a talk with Caesar." said Pete.

"Yeah, who is he?" asked Jill.

"He's probably the smartest person here." said Steve.

"Thus making him the polar opposite of Ted." said Marcie.

"The guy is a tuning expert." said Steve. "He's just not good with his hands, so you probably won't find him under the hood anytime soon. He and his friend work at a performance parts shop called..."

"Speed Zone?" asked Jill.

"He suggested it, didn't he?" asked Steve.

"Yeah." said Jill. "Who's his friend?"

"His name is Tony Basilotta." said Pete. "You know, like the singer who did 'Mickey'."

"He's actually a shift manager at Speed Zone." said Steve.

An engine rev broke the quiet and a group of cars pulled in. The lead was a white sports coupe with right hand drive.

"Oh, now you've done it." said Marcie. "You've drawn out the big guy."

"Who is he?" asked Jill.

"Scott Temple." said Steve. "He's one of the biggest racers in the city."

"What kind of car is that?" asked Jill. "I've never seen one before."

"It's a Mitsubishi FTO." said Pete. "And the reason you've never seen one before is because they only sell them in Japan."

A tough-looking young man climbed out of the FTO's driver's seat. He looked over at the smouldering ruins of the Accord and said "Well, I see Ted showed up."

"Want to introduce yourself?" asked Steve.

"Already?" asked Jill.

"Gonna meet him sometime." said Marcie.

"Okay." said Jill.

Jill walked over to Scott.

"So, what's happening tonight?" asked Scott.

"A few races, nothing major." said Tony.

"So, you're the big guy around here." said Jill.

"And we've got a new girl." said Tony.

Scott turned to see who was talking to him. "You this new girl Tony just mentioned?" he asked.

"Jill Boyd, out of Montgomery."

"Alabama?" asked Scott.

"No, Montgomery, New York." said Jill. "Of course I mean Alabama."

"Which is your car?" asked Scott.

"The white Civic." said Jill.

"Get in any races?" asked Scott.

"Not exactly." said Jill. "Ted did that in the attempt." she added while pointing to the Accord.

"Yeah, well Ted's not one of the higher bosses in the game." said Scott.

"So, you're saying he's the equivalent of the training level." said Jill.

"More like pushing the start button." said Scott. "Maybe we should go at it so you can get an idea of what the competition's really like here."

"I'm always up for that." said Jill.

"Alright." said Scott. "Let's set 'em up."

"What's the stakes?" asked Jill.

"This one's for free." said Scott. "I just want to see what you're made of."

"Can't argue with that." said Jill.

"Let's go." said Caesar.

Jill ran to her Civic while Scott got back into his FTO. The two cars pulled up to the starting line and Caesar ran to act as flagman again.

Caesar raised his hands above his head. He looked to Jill, then to Scott. He then looked to Tony and suddenly looked scared. He then ran from his position to his Galant.

Jill looked over her shoulder to see the scene in complete chaos. All of the racers were running for their cars. Panic was the attitude of the moment.

Jill rolled down her window to see that Scott had done the same. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Cops!" yelled Scott.

AN:Please leave a review.


	2. The Getaway

When Jill Met Marcie

Chapter 2: The Getaway

As the cars were leaving the racing meet, Caesar jumped into his Galant while Tony ran up to his open window. "Regular meeting place?" he asked.

"Your crib?" asked Caesar.

"You got it." said Tony. He ran over to a red Saturn SC1 and climbed in.

On her way out, Jill pulled up next to Marcie's Tiburon. "Can you lead me out of here?" she asked. "I don't know the town all that well yet. It's my first day."

"You sure know how to make an entrance, then." said Marcie. "Follow me."

Meanwhile, Scott and his entourage were already on the streets. They quickly caught the attention of a passing LAPD cruiser. A chase ensued.

"This is unit twelve. Have made visual contact with a group of street racers. Are now approaching the 710. Leader appears to be driving a white Mitsubishi. Can't identify model at this time. Over."

Pete took off down the surface streets in his Paseo. No one was chasing him. "See ya, coppers." he said.

He then turned down a road that was closed for repair.

"Looks like a clean getaway." he said. "Just have to keep it going and..."

He then hit a pothole and lost control of the car. He ended up heading for a parked backhoe loader and crashed into it.

The car jacknifed and went hurtling towards a concrete barrier. The car smashed into the barrier tail first causing major damage to the rear end.

Inside, Pete removed his hands from his face to assess the situation. He noticed the airbag in the passenger side of the dashboard had deployed while his aftermarket steering wheel had none. "Hey, I'm over here." he told the airbag.

He slowly opened the door and shakily climbed out of the totalled car. He took a few steps, then saw approaching headlights. They turned out to belong to Steve's Probe. Steve stopped next to him and said "Get in."

Pete ran over to the passenger side door, opened it, and dropped himself into the passenger seat. Steve was off before he could close the door.

"Sorry about your car, man." said Steve. "You got a backup?"

"No, that was it." said Pete.

"Well, that sucks." said Steve.

"You free for taxi service?" asked Pete.

"Do I look like Travis Bickle to you?" asked Steve.

* * *

Scott hammered it down the freeway. It was now down to just him and the police cruiser.

"This is unit twelve again. I have an I.D. on the white Mitsubishi. It is a Japanese market vehicle called an FTO. His friends have all taken prior exits. Still in pursuit. Over."

Scott looked at the cruiser in his rear view. He then looked at the highway ahead of him. He saw a group of tractor-trailers ahead of him. He quickly formulated a plan in his head.

He swerved around the first truck, then cut past the second. The police officer pulled onto the shoulder to pass the trucks.

Scott pulled onto the opposite shoulder to pass the third truck. He then saw his opportunity to implement his plan.

The officer made his way past the last truck and saw the highway. However, he did not see Scott's car.

"This is unit twelve again. I've lost the Mitsubishi. Returning to base. Over."

After the chase was called off, Scott pulled out from behind the truck and took the next exit.

* * *

Marcie led Jill to a Taco Bell parking lot and pulled in. They drove around to the back and hid next to the drive thru.

Jill climbed out of her Civic while Marcie got out of her Tiburon. "You see those cardboard boxes?" asked Marcie. "Take a couple, flatten them out, and cover your car with them."

"Why?" asked Jill as she went to the dumpster.

"Your car is white." said Marcie as she joined her. "It's easier to see in the dark."

"Oh, that's right." said Jill.

She grabbed a large cardboard box and dragged it over to the Civic. She flattened it out and used it to cover the Civic's hood. Marcie took another box and used it to cover the Civic's rear.

"Now, where do we hide?" asked Jill.

"Over here." said Marcie as she ran to the shade of a tree.

Jill ran over to the shade as well and leaned against a fence. Marcie was already there.

"So, how was your first day?" asked Marcie.

"A little crazier than I expected." said Jill.

"Why?" asked Marcie. "What were you expecting?"

"I dunno." said Jill. "Zombie outbreak or something."

Marcie laughed.

"I'm kidding." said Jill. "Truthfully, it's not much different than it is back home."

"What's the racing scene like in Alabama?" asked Marcie.

"Like I said, not much different." said Jill.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Marcie.

"I wanted to break into racing and I thought this would be a better place to get noticed." said Jill.

"What kind of racing? NIRA?" asked Marcie.

"Yeah." said Jill. "Maybe someone will show up at one of these races and give me the chance I need to make it."

"That could take a while." said Marcie. "If you want my advice, find another job until you make it."

"I think I'll get settled before doing that." said Jill.

"Good idea." said Marcie. "One more thing, if you need a decent tuner, you can call me."

"Really?" asked Jill.

"Sure." said Marcie. "When we get out of here, I can show you what I've done with the Tiburon."

* * *

The next morning, the police had come to Steve's house. Two cops were talking to Pete while Marcie and Steve worked on his Probe.

"We checked the registration on the Paseo we found." said one of the cops, a dark-haired man. "Care to guess who it belonged to?"

"Um, me?" asked Pete.

"That's absolutely correct." said the other officer, a blonde woman.

"Wow, how about that?" said Pete.

"Can you explain how your car ended up wrecked in a construction site?" asked the male cop.

"Not really." said Pete.

"Well, until you can come up with a reason, we'll be watching you." said the female cop.

The two cops returned to their cruiser.

"Do I at least get my car back?" asked Pete.

"We already crushed it." said the male cop. "It was totalled anyway."

"Ah, damn!" said Pete.

As the cops drove off, Pete walked over to Steve and Marcie.

"Ooh, Pete looks mad." said Steve.

"Can you give me something to break?" asked Pete.

Marcie handed him the stock camshaft she had just removed.

"Something breakable?" he asked.

"Relax." said Steve. "At least you made out better than Ted. He got grounded AND they crushed his Accord."

"Oh, that's a pity." said Marcie. "He could've beaten you guys with that someday." She added under her breath "Just not within my lifetime."

That was right around when Jill pulled up in her Civic.

"Now, for someone who can handle a Honda." said Steve.

Jill got out of her car and walked over to the others.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Pete.

"I just wanted to come by and see what was going on." said Jill.

"So, how'd it go last night?" asked Marcie as she wiped her grease-stained hands off on a rag.

"Well, Mrs. Rafferty either doesn't know or doesn't care about my nighttime hobby." said Jill. "I'm looking out for a place to work, but I think I'm also going to need a place to pick up performance hardware."

"Yeah right now, I want a place to pick up lunch." said Marcie.

"I'll be sure to take you as soon as you clean your hands." said Jill.

* * *

As soon as Marcie cleaned the grease off of her hands, Jill drove her to lunch.

"So, how is Speed Zone when it comes to service?" asked Jill.

"Not bad." said Marcie. "I've got a long standing account there. Tony and Caesar are always helpful."

"What do you think I should upgrade this with?" asked Jill. "Greddy? HKS? Apex Integration?"

"I see you've done your homework." said Marcie. "Maybe you should take a look around and see what works."

"Maybe we'll swing by after lunch." said Jill.

"Do you also want advice on styling the car or do you want a sleeper?" asked Marcie.

"Oh yeah." said Jill. "You think I wanted this thing to look stock?"

"Luckily, you've got a Civic." said Marcie. "Your car has like a million options."

"I just need one." said Jill.

"Here's a good place." said Marcie.

Jill pulled into the parking lot for a burger joint. She parked in a space and she and Marcie climbed out.

"This place have good burgers?" asked Jill.

"Oh, the burgers are great." said Marcie.

"Tyrant?" yelled the shift manager to a waitress. "What do you mean 'tyrant'?"

"Can't say the same about the management." said Marcie.

They took their seats at an outdoor table. The waitress walked over to them. "Hello, my name is Amber." she said. "I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Orange soda, please." said Marcie.

"I'll have a Sprite, please." said Jill.

"Coming right up." said Amber. She then walked away.

"Does this happen often here?" asked Jill.

"Sadly, yes." said Marcie. "I think those two used to date."

"Guess it didn't end well." said Jill.

"I don't know why she keeps working here." said Marcie.

Just then, there was a somewhat inaudible argument in the kitchen.

"I see eating here isn't boring." said Jill.

They then heard a punch followed by a clatter of dishes. "Consider that my resignation!" yelled Amber as she stormed out of the kitchen and tossed her apron to the ground. She then climbed into a Ford Escape, started it, and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Does this mean we're not getting our drinks?" asked Jill.

The manager staggered out of the kitchen while holding his bleeding nose. "I don't accept your resignation! You're fired!" he yelled.

"Jill, opportunity knocks but once." said Marcie.

"So?" asked Jill.

"Pounce." said Marcie.

Jill quickly understood what she meant. She got up and walked over to the manager. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just my nose." he said.

"If what I just saw is right, you have a job opening." said Jill. "Well, the thing is I just got into town and I'm in need of a job."

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" he replied. "After what just went down, you're thinking about your future income?"

"Girl's gotta eat." said Jill.

"Well, tell me this." he said. "Are you good with people?"

"I'd like to think so." said Jill.

"Can you endure multiple hours on your feet?" he asked.

"I used to be a floor clerk at a supermarket back in Montgomery." said Jill.

"Can you carry and balance a small load?" he asked.

"I know what you're referring to." said Jill. "I know I can carry that much, but I can try to balance."

"I suppose we can see if you can." he said. "Can you write in this pad while you're holding it?" he asked while sliding her a paper pad.

Jill picked up the pad and wrote on it. She then handed it back to him. He took it and saw that she wrote "Does this answer your question?"

"Okay." he said. "Amber had a day off tomorrow. I think I'll see you on Friday."

"Then I'll see you then." said Jill. "My name's Jill by the way."

"I'm Chris." he said.

"Nice to be working with you, Chris." said Jill.

"Oh, one more thing." said Chris. "You're not expecting a romantic relationship from this, are you?"

"No!" said Jill.

"Good." said Chris.


	3. Speed Wars

When Jill Met Marcie

Chapter 3: Speed Wars

AN:Just a few cast members to add:

Chris-Nicholas Brendon  
Suad-Jonathan Ahdout  
Brutus Ortiz-Kevin Alejandro

By the way, in case you're wondering, "Suad" is an acrostic for "Shut Up And Drive".

June 21, 2001

The staff at Speed Zone had gathered to issue challenges to each other around lunchtime.

"Okay, the prize is half my sandwich." said a floor clerk whose nametag read "Dave".

"Deal." said Caesar.

"Okay, what do you want me to find?" asked Dave.

"Cold air intake for a Mitsubishi Eclipse," said Caesar "NOS Fogger system, and valves for a Mazda RX-7."

"Say when." said Dave.

"Five minutes starting now." said Caesar.

Dave ran to the computer directory and went to work on it. After one result came up, he whispered to himself. The next result came up and he whispered to himself again. The next result came up and he looked at the screen confused. He then ran to the aisles.

Jill pulled into the parking lot in her Civic. She and Marcie climbed out.

"Ready for that turbocharger?" asked Marcie.

"Definitely." said Jill. "I'm looking forward to taking on bigger fish."

Inside, Tony walked in to see the challenge taking place. Dave dropped off the nitrous system on the counter, then ran back to the aisles.

"How's he doing?" asked Tony.

"Good so far." said Caesar. "He's picked up two of the three items and is going for the third."

Tony looked at the intake and nitrous system and asked "What is the third item?"

"Valves for an RX-7." laughed Caesar.

"You're evil." said Tony.

Another clerk checked her watch. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Time!"

Dave walked out of the aisles, picked up half of his sandwich, and handed it to Caesar.

"Uh, Dave?" said Tony. "For future reference, rotary engines don't have valves."

Dave looked at Caesar, said "You snake.", and threw his chips at him. Caesar just laughed.

"Why didn't you stop the contest?" asked Caesar.

"He's supposed to know that. It's his job." said Tony.

"He'll learn." said Caesar.

He then took a bite of the sandwich. A second later, Jill walked up to him and said "Hey, Caesar. I'm looking for a turbocharger for the Civic."

Caesar tried to respond, but could barely be understood due to his mouth being full.

"So, how's the waitressing job going?" asked Tony.

"Fine." said Jill. "Can you help me with this?"

"No prob." said Tony.

Tony led them into the aisles.

"So, what brand are you thinking of?" asked Tony. "Greddy? HKS? Apex Integration?"

"Greddy." said Jill. "Marcie and I talked it over and we chose Greddy."

"Here we go." said Tony as he picked up a box for a Greddy turbo kit.

"So, how'd you get a cushy job like this?" asked Jill.

"I have a certain connection to the boss." said Tony.

"What's that?" asked Jill. "A love for cars? Movie tastes?"

"DNA." said Tony.

The manager walked over to the end of the aisle and said "Tony, next time you see Caesar, tell him I need him in my office."

"You got it, dad." said Tony.

Tony's dad, Vinnie Basilotta, left for his office.

"Aw, isn't that nice?" said Marcie. "His daddy got him the job."

"Nepotism." said Tony. "Gotta love it."

Jill brought the turbo kit to the counter where Caesar was finishing his sandwich.

"Hey, Caesar." said Tony. "Dad needs you in his office."

"On it." said Caesar. He got up and went to the office.

"So, how are you planning to pay for this?" asked Tony.

Jill took out a roll of cash.

"Somebody's been a generous tipper." said Tony.

"This is from racing." said Jill. "Don't worry. My boss is okay with my racing activites."

"Has he seen you race?" asked Tony as he rang up the purchase.

"No, he says he doesn't want to risk being caught." said Jill.

"Then maybe this should interest you." said Tony as took a flyer out of a basket on the counter.

Jill looked over the flyer while Tony bagged her turbo kit. It read:

SPEED WARS  
Race legally and safely  
No police chases  
Irwindale Speedway  
July 13-14  
Gates open at 8 A.M.  
Entry $100 per car  
No alcoholic beverages  
Sponsored by Speed Zone.

"You're kidding." said Jill.

"No way." said Tony. "That's legit. Something like that is happening in that movie that's coming out tomorrow."

"What? 'The Fast And The Furious'?" asked Marcie.

"Bingo." said Tony.

"Where do I sign up?" asked Jill.

In Vinnie's office, Caesar entered and asked "Am I in trouble, Mr. B?"

"I think I am." said Vinnie. He turned the computer's monitor to him and said "Everytime I try to boot, I get this file I was working on. Is there a way to get that to stop?"

Caesar walked over to the computer and returned the monitor to its original position. He looked over the screen, then looked at the CPU itself. He then pushed the eject button on the floppy drive. A disk popped out.

"That was the easiest fifty bucks you ever made." said Vinnie.

* * *

July 13, 2001

Jill pulled up to Irwindale Speedway in her Civic. Marcie was behind her in her Tiburon with Steve and Pete in Steve's Probe.

"Hi, welcome to Speed Wars." said the man at the gate. "How many in your crew?"

"Myself, the Tiburon, and the Probe." said Jill as she handed over three hundred dollars.

"You've got spot J-2." said the man. "Have fun."

Jill and her team drove into the parking lot and found their spaces. They exited their cars and looked around.

"Wow, check out this scene." said Marcie.

"We should come to more of these." said Steve.

"Hey, if you want to go out and see what's going on," said Pete "I'll be willing to stay here and watch the cars."

"Thanks, Pete." said Jill. "I'll bring you back something to eat."

Jill, Marcie, and Steve walked away.

Marcie found herself walking over to a booth with a banner featuring the logo for Speed Zone. Tony, Caesar, and Tony's dad were there.

"Well, fancy meeting you guys here." said Marcie.

"Glad you could make it, Marcie." said Tony. "So, what do you think of Speed Wars so far?"

"This is wild." said Marcie. "You guys have to keep us informed on more of these."

"We will." said Tony. "We will."

Just then, a Hispanic man walked over and said "Hey, Caesar. You up for a little race?"

"I'm ready anytime you like." said Caesar. "What are you driving?"

"Legacy." said the man.

"Mitsubishi Galant." said Caesar. "What do you say to a five hundred dollar wager?"

"How about this instead?" asked the man. "If you win, you get five hundred dollars. If I win, you have to install something in my car and take five hundred dollars out of your paycheck for it."

"Sounds like a challenge." said Caesar.

"Okay." said the man. "See you on the track."

Elsewhere, Jill was looking around. She heard music and went to investigate. She found a young man of Middle Eastern descent onstage playing an electric guitar with the usual backup band. They were playing the music from Ozzy Osbourne's "Hellraiser". The young man then started to sing.

**Got myself a brand new car.  
Nissan Skyline GT-R.  
The turbo engine's got some bite.  
I go street racing every night.  
Got more boost with a new ECU,  
once I hooked up the wires.  
Under the sides, got some blue neon lights,  
and brand new Goodyear tires.**

**Street racer.  
Candy paint is the best.  
Street racer.  
Body kit's from C-West.  
Street racer.  
Racing stripes on there too.  
Street racer.  
And I just blew past you.**

**Got the nitrous system from Venom.  
Intake came from AEM.  
O.Z. rims mounted to the wheels.  
Opponents know how losing feels.  
People say my car is the best.  
They ask me where I got it.  
Two years ago, had a beat up Yugo.  
But now, I have forgot it.**

**Street racer.  
Kenwood playing the beats.  
Street racer.  
Got two red Sparco seats.  
Street racer.  
And the gauges are blue.  
Street racer.  
And I just blew past you.**

He played through the bridge while the audience cheered him on. Jill joined in on the revelry. The man continued to sing.

**Beat a Supra sometime last week.  
Home in time for "Dawson's Creek".  
Later, I faced an NSX.  
Ate him up like a big T-rex.  
Someone took me on last Monday,  
he had an RX-7.  
After the race, had some egg on his face.  
To me, it felt like Heaven.**

**Street racer.  
Drive like Richard Petty.  
Street racer.  
Anytime you're ready.  
Street racer.  
I'm a racer, it's true.  
Street racer.  
And I just blew past you.**

He played the rest of the music for the song, then stopped. The crowd applauded.

"Thank you, I'm here 'til tomorrow." he said. He then got off the stage.

Jill followed him to the parking lot. "Hey, you're not bad." she said.

He turned to her. "Oh. Thanks." he said.

"You just might have a career out of that." said Jill. "I mean it worked for 'Weird Al'. My name's Jill."

"I'm Suad." he said as he opened the trunk on a yellow Daewoo Lanos.

"Interesting." said Jill.

"It's Persian." said Suad.

"So, what motivated you to become a parody singer?" asked Jill.

"I've long looked at music like it was a good start." said Suad. "I've always thought music can be funny, or at least funnier. They say to write what you know, so I write about cars."

"You race?" asked Jill.

"Oh, no." said Suad. "I don't have the coordination to work a stick shift. I can't race, but I can sing about it, you know?"

"I do." said Jill.

"Hey, Jill." said Marcie as she ran over. "You gotta come see this. Someone's racing Caesar. Hi, Suad."

"Hey, Marcie." said Suad.

"Wanna come?" asked Jill.

"Sure." said Suad. "I just might write a song about this."

On the track, Caesar's Galant pulled up to the starting line. His opponent's car, a beige Subaru Legacy sedan pulled up alongside him.

Caesar flexed his fingers and set up his ECU. His opponent set up his own electronics.

"Our next heat is setting up!" said the announcer. "In the Mitsubishi Galant, representing Speed Zone, Caesar King!"

Caesar waved to the cheering audience.

"And in the Subaru Legacy, Brutus Ortiz!" said the announcer.

The audience cheered again as Caesar looked to his opponent in shock. Brutus pointed his index and middle fingers into his own eyes, then at Caesar's.

"Glad this isn't the Ides of March." said Caesar.

The two cars revved their engines.

The flagman waved the green flag and the cars took off. Brutus took an early lead. Caesar put his car into the next gear as it went into the turn. He started to catch up.

As the cars went into the turn, Brutus' Subaru pulled closer to the wall. Caesar let up on his accelerator and cut through the apex. When they hit the straight, he floored it and took the lead.

Brutus pressed his accelerator to the floor as well and started to catch up. He almost had when they reached the next turn. Caesar again let off a little and maintained control through the turn.

Brutus didn't slow it down in time and clipped the wall, scratching his paint job. When they came out of the turn, Caesar had an insurmountable lead and made his way to the finish line.

Caesar crossed the finish line half a car length ahead of Brutus. "Oh!" yelled Brutus. "That's cold! Man, that's just cold!"

Caesar drove his Galant back to the Speed Zone stand. Brutus followed him. They got out of their cars and Brutus handed over the money he lost.

"Try not to go so fast into the turns." said Caesar. "You gotta be less aggressive."

"Good to know." said Brutus.

"And that's the way it's done." said Tony.

Jill and Marcie walked back to their area. "Why haven't I seen this Brutus guy before?" asked Jill.

"He doesn't race in our neighborhood." said Marcie. "He mostly sticks to South Central."

They reached their area to see Chris had joined them and was talking with Pete and Steve. "Jill mentions you guys a lot." he said. "By the way, Pete, have you found a new car yet?"

"Working on it." said Pete.

"Hey, Chris." said Jill.

"Jill, good to see you." said Chris. "I didn't know where to find your crew. Then, I found your car and here I am."

"I see you brought your car too." said Jill as she looked at Chris' car, a silver Isuzu Stylus with a dent in the driver's side rear door and a gap where the turn signal used to be.

"It does what it's supposed to do." said Chris. "It gets me around and carries my groceries. At least here, it won't be mistaken for a racer."

A passerby looked at the Stylus and said "Hey, nice car. Obviously, a sleeper. So, whatcha got under the hood?"

"Um, second rubber band." joked Chris. The passerby walked away laughing.

* * *

As the afternoon went by, the team took in the activities of the day. A few more races took place, Suad sang some more, Pete checked out the cars for sale, Jill and Marcie talked shop with Tony and Caesar.

And then Scott showed up.

He had the same FTO he had the night he was to race Jill. His teammates drove a red MX-6, a blue Celica, and a black Silverado. They found some parking spaces and set up shop.

"Hey, Scotty." said someone. Scott high-fived him.

"What's the good word?" asked Scott.

"Is that the guy you almost raced?" asked Chris.

"That's him." said Jill.

"You gonna race him? Show him up?" asked Chris.

"You bet." said Jill.

"Hey, what's up, Antonio?" asked Scott.

"Party's in full swing." said Tony. "Everybody's having a good time. We've got some entertainment going on."

"Righteous." said Scott.

"Hey, Tony." said one of Scott's teammates. "I was thinking of dropping by the shop for an upgrade."

"You're looking to upgrade the Celica?" asked Tony.

"No, I'm looking to upgrade my boots." said the teammate sarcasticly. "They don't kick ass anymore."

"Sounds like a user error to me." said Caesar.

"Yo, Scott!" called Jill.

Scott turned to her and said "Oh, it's you."

"A couple months back, we were supposed to race." said Jill. "Unfortunately, the cops had other ideas."

"So, what is this then?" asked Scott. "Are you challenging me to the race that never was?"

"You bet." said Jill.

"Alright, let's go." said Scott.

On the track, a Cavalier and a late 80s Dodge Daytona were racing. The Cavalier had a small lead until they crossed the finish line.

"And the winner is Bruce Wolfeil." said the announcer.

"We're next." said Scott.

"Still a free race?" asked Jill.

"If you want." said Scott.

The Honda and Mitsubishi pulled up to the start.

"In the Honda, we have Jill Boyd out of Alabama." said the announcer. "And in the FTO, Scott Temple."

Cheers swept through the audience.

Jill and Scott revved their engines. The flagman held up a green flag, then dropped it.

The two cars took off. Jill pulled ahead first and raced for the first turn. As she was going through, Scott managed to pass her on the apex.

Jill noticed this and went to the next gear. She tried to pass him, but failed.

Scott then made his way to the next turn while Jill tried to catch up. She started to pass him through the apex.

They then hit the main stretch and made for the finish. Jill had regained the lead.

"Here she comes!" said Marcie.

Jill then aimed for the finish line and floored it. Suddenly, the FTO passed her on her right. Scott raced for the finish and blew over it. Jill was right behind.

Jill's friends looked on in shock.

"What just happened?" asked Chris.

"She lost." said Pete.

Jill brought her car to a stop and Scott pulled alongside her. "Nice try." he said. "But you're going to have to work a little more to stand a chance."

As he drove off, Jill gave him the finger.


	4. Halloween

When Jill Met Marcie

Chapter 4: Halloween

AN:This chapter will be mostly story and little action. It will be set on Halloween of 2001. There is also one small plot detail which might be a little controversial.  
Well, enjoy.

October 24, 2001

Three months after her defeat at Speed Wars, Jill was still racing. She had won a few races and lost others. This night, she was a winner.

She cut around a turn in her Civic and raced for the finish. Right behind her was a similarly modified Nissan 200SX. Jill won it by a car length.

As she climbed out of the Civic, she smiled at the applauding crowd. She then gave a quick wave.

The Nissan's driver walked over and handed her the prize money. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." he said.

"Aw, I guess I'll have to rely on skill." said Jill.

She then walked over to Marcie. "I see you're getting over your loss to Scott." said Marcie.

"Maybe someday." said Jill.

"Yeah, maybe." said Marcie.

"Hey, guys." said a young woman with blonde hair. "I saw you race out there. Not bad."

"Thanks." said Jill.

"Anyway, you're probably aware Halloween is in a week." said the woman. "After seeing that performance out there, I was wondering if you would be willing to come to this party I'm throwing."

"Well, I'm relatively new in town, but okay." said Jill.

"Can I come too?" asked Marcie.

"By all means." said the woman. She handed Jill a flyer and said "Here's the address. By the way, my name's Brenda."

"Okay, I'll see you there." said Jill. "Wait, is this a costume party?"

"Of course." said Brenda.

"Oh, that's good." said Jill. "I once wore a costume to a Halloween party only to discover it wasn't a costume party."

"Yeah, Scott Temple did that last year." said Brenda. "Tony Basilotta and Caesar King showed up in costume. They looked like idiots."

"Takes a lot to make Caesar look like an idiot." said Marcie.

"Okay, see you next week." said Brenda.

* * *

One week later, it was Halloween. Jill was at Marcie's house getting ready. She was looking at the cover of Madonna's "Like A Virgin" album. She was also dressing up like her. "So, did Tony and Caesar really show up at a non-costume party in costume?" she asked.

"Well, in their defense, you would assume a Halloween party to be a costume party." said Marcie as she applied makeup to make her skin look paler. She was also wearing a red dress with matching cape.

"It would have been nice to tell them." said Jill. "So, why are you going as a vampire?"

"There's something about taking something that started innocent and unassuming and turning it into something more powerful and amazing."

"Kind of like what we do with cars." said Jill.

"I never thought of it like that before." said Marcie.

"Plus, we've got that whole night thing going." said Jill.

"Good point." said Marcie. "Now, could you do me a favor and not talk like a valley girl all night?"

"Only if you don't replace w's with v's and go 'bleh' every once in a while." said Jill. "Ready to go?"

"Just about." said Marcie. She picked up a pair of plastic fangs and stuck them onto her upper canine teeth. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Within minutes, they were on their way to the party in Jill's Civic.

"So, why do you have that look on your face that says 'I know something you don't know'?" asked Jill.

"Scott's going to be at the party." said Marcie.

"Shit." muttered Jill.

"Have you run across him since Speed Wars?" asked Marcie.

"No." said Jill. "In fact, racing's been a little sparse since the attacks in New York."

"I can understand that." said Marcie. "Three thousand people lost their lives. Didn't really seem like a good time for racing."

"It's starting to pick up again." said Jill. "Although, I'm really concerned about Suad."

"Why's that?" asked Marcie.

"You've seen how people of middle eastern decent have been treated since the attacks." said Jill. "I'm worried about him. Who knows what others would do?"

"I see what you mean." said Marcie. "Ah, here's the place."

* * *

They pulled up in front of a two-story house. Several tuner cars were parked in front of it. Music could be heard blasting from the living room.

Jill and Marcie climbed out of the Civic. "Looks like a lively party." said Jill.

"We should remember this place." said Marcie.

Jill ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Brenda came to the door dressed as a fairytale princess.

"Oh, it's you guys." she said. "Please, come in."

"I think I have to be invited in." said Marcie.

"I see that." said Brenda. "I almost wore the same thing." She then turned to Jill and said "Of course, I wouldn't have thought of the Material Girl here."

"Of course." said Jill.

Jill and Marcie entered the house. Young people stood around in Halloween costumes.

"So, where's Pete and Steve?" asked Jill.

"Right here." said Pete. He was dressed as Guile from "Street Fighter 2" with combat boots, camoflage pants, a green tank top, and dog tags. However, he didn't have his hair styled like Guile's.

"Nice to see you." said Marcie.

"Why didn't you do the hair?" asked Jill.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble that is?" asked Pete.

"Where's Steve?" asked Marcie.

"Coming." said Pete.

"Hey, ladies." said Steve as he walked over dressed as Blade. He was wearing black combat boots, black leather pants, a black shirt, a black trenchcoat, and black sunglasses. He also had a scabbard strapped to his back.

When Steve saw Marcie, they looked each other over. "Well, this is awkward." said Marcie.

* * *

It was about that time that Tony and Caesar pulled up. Tony parked his Saturn in front of the house. They climbed out wearing normal clothes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Caesar.

"Of course." said Tony. "How does the saying go? 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'"

Tony knocked on the door. Brenda answered a few seconds later.

"Tony, nice to...see you." she said.

The two guys got concerned when they saw her costume. She let them in and they saw the rest of the partygoers in costume. Caesar then glared at Tony.

Elsewhere, Jill and Marcie were strolling through the crowd.

"Recognize a lot of these people?" asked Marcie.

"Sure do." said Jill. "That guy was at Speed Wars. She showed up at that race in Santa Monica. He's got that nicely tricked out Supra."

Scott and his teammates showed up. They were dressed as the guys from "Reservoir Dogs" with black suits and sunglasses.

"And I definitely know him." said Jill.

"Try talking to the people you don't know." said Marcie. "Some of them could be new contacts in the racing world."

Tony and Caesar sat on the couch. A woman dressed as Sonya Blade from "Mortal Kombat" walked up to them. "Hey, where's your costume?" she asked.

"Oh, this is my costume." said Tony. "I'm supposed to be a slacker psychic detective with him as my assistant."

"His really put upon assistant." said Caesar.

"Yeah right." laughed the girl as she walked away.

"I thought it was a good idea." said Caesar. "Might make a good T.V. show someday."

AN:Keep in mind that said idea would go into production as "Psych" five years after this scene takes place.

A man wearing a blue skirt and matching jacket sauntered through the crowd. He was also wearing a brown bob wig and large glasses. He was also trying to talk to the other partygoers in a British accent.

"Who the hell is this guy supposed to be?" asked Caesar.

"No idea." said Tony. "Looks like Elton John as one of the Kids In The Hall."

The man went over to them and sat down. "Well, I see someone actually had a worse costume than me." he said with a British accent.

"I wasn't aware there was a contest." said Tony.

"Uh, forgive us." said Caesar. "But who are you supposed to be?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" asked the man. "Oh wait, I guess it's not. I'm Pauline."

"Pauline who?" asked Tony.

"From 'The League of Gentlemen'." said the man.

"You mean the graphic novel teaming together classic literary characters?" asked Caesar.

"That's the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." said Tony.

"'The League of Gentlemen' is a sitcom back in Britain." explained the man. "It's a bit twisted to say the least."

"We probably don't get it over here." said Tony.

"Quick question." said Caesar. "Do you have any automotive shows in England?"

"Well, we do have this program called 'Top Gear'." said the man. "However, I heard it has ended. I think a lot of people tuned out when Clarkson left."

"Jeremy Clarkson? I think I've heard of him." said Caesar.

"I'll say this about him." said the man. "He may be a highly opinionated, highly offensive jerk, but he does know his cars."

"Really?" asked Tony.

"Wouldn't mind cracking him one." said the man.

"Sorry, we never bothered to ask." said Tony. "Who are you? I mean who are you really when it's not Halloween?"

"Sorry, I should've introduced myself." said the man. "My name is Oswald Longmore."

"Nice to meet you, Lonmore." said Caesar.

"LonGmore." said Oswald, emphasizing the "G".

"What did I say?" asked Caesar.

"You said 'Lonmore' instead of 'Longmore'." said Oswald.

"My mistake." said Caesar.

"Oh, forget it." said Oswald. "It happens all the time."

"Probably." said Caesar. "Tony, did you think he said 'Lonmore'?"

"I thought he said 'Lawn Mower'." said Tony.

Jill talked with a man dressed as a football player.

"So, where do you race? I don't think I've seen you before." said Jill.

"Santa Monica Mountains." he said. "I mostly race on Mulholland Drive."

"Really?" said Jill.

"Traffic's tight." said the man. "But if you can get a clear road, it's heaven."

"Especially if you miss a turn." said Jill. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Adam."

"Nice to meet you." said Jill.

"We should trade cell phone numbers if we should set up a race." said Adam.

"Sweet." said Jill.

"Nice to see you're bouncing back." said Scott.

Jill turned around to see him. "Hello, Scott." she said.

"I've heard about your work out there." said Scott. "Can't believe you bested Norman."

"Yeah, well the guy needs to know how to use his nitrous." said Jill.

"He overshot a turn?" asked Scott. "He did that when I raced him too."

"There's plenty more to go." said Jill.

"I see you're setting those up right now." said Scott.

"Don't you have a party to get to?" asked Jill.

"Sure thing." said Scott.

Out in the living room, Tony and Caesar continued to speak with Oswald.

"This guy's got a Peugeot with a couple of nitrous tanks in the back." said Oswald. "We swears he has taken on Aston Martins with that thing. Vanquishes, I might add."

"Wow, all these racers." said Tony. "I had no idea there was such a scene in London."

"I wish it was easier to come by parts." said Oswald. "Most of the parts shops in London have really attrocious selection."

Tony perked up. "How does Speed Zone compare?" he asked.

"Oh, much better." said Oswald. "The shops back in London could learn a thing or two from you Yanks."

"You know what could change their ways?" asked Caesar. "Competition. I'm thinking that we should talk to your dad about opening a store over there."

"I don't know." said Tony. "We've already got shops in twelve major cities, but I'm not sure about going international."

"Plus, as our man Oswald has just pointed out," said Caesar "the automotive market is much different in Europe. We'd have to do some research first to know what we're getting ourselves into."

"True." said Tony. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Jill walked into the kitchen and found a couple made up as zombies making out. "Hey, get a room." she said.

The zombie couple shambled out of the room. They brushed past Scott on their way out.

"Evidently, you are still bothered by your loss at Speed Wars." he said. "Maybe we should talk about it."

"Not now." said Jill.

"Then when?" asked Scott.

"Look, this is not the time or the place." said Jill as Marcie walked in. "This is a party, a celebration. This is not the place for a confrontation."

"Oh, so you find me threatening?" asked Scott. "Unlike your friend, I don't bite."

Jill looked at Marcie, then back at Scott. "What is it you want?" she asked.

"I want to explain that your defeat was likely to happen." said Scott. "I've already been where you are. You shouldn't have tried to take me on so soon in your career. Try building up some experience and skill first. I don't race amateurs."

"Then why did you race me at Speed Wars?" asked Jill.

"Sometimes, I like to make an exception and race an amateur anyway." said Scott. "You know, give them a wake up call or a reality check, whatever you want to call it."

"What, you think I can't defeat you?" asked Jill.

"Not now." said Scott. "Maybe in a few years, you'll be at my level, but not now."

"I bet I can kick your ass in a year!" said Jill.

"Jill!" yelled Marcie.

"One year?" asked Scott.

"You got it!" said Jill.

"Okay." said Scott. "Sometime before Halloween next year, we'll race again. Stakes will be determined then and there."

"You're on!" said Jill.

"Alright." said Scott. He returned to the party.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Marcie.

"Relax." said Jill. "I know he's defeated me once, but I'm sure in a year I can improve my skills to the point where I can defeat him." She started to get more frantic. "Sure, he's the biggest racer in the city and I'm just an upstart from out of town with a small crew, few connections, little experience. Oh God, what have I done?"

AN:Now, that's scary. Please review.


	5. Let's Get Serious

When Jill Met Marcie

Chapter 5: Let's Get Serious

November 1, 2001

AN:Just a small cast addition:

Oswald Longmore-Adam Campbell

Just before her shift was about to start, Jill sat at a table and buried her face in her hands.

"Jill, come on." said Chris. "I know you've got a load on your mind with this challenge you threw down, but you've got time. Worry about it later."

"Sure, easy for you to say." said Jill. "You're not the one with the test she hasn't studied for."

"Look, if you can make it through half the day without any problems, I'll let you have the other half off." said Chris.

"We'll see." said Jill.

* * *

Jill continued to work through the day. Despite the chaos running through her mind, she managed to keep a straight face.

Around noon, Suad came in. He took a seat at a table.

"Hey, stranger." said Jill. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been laying low." said Suad. "It's not easy being of Middle Eastern decent right now."

"I know." said Jill. "Marcie and I were talking about that last night."

"How was the party?" asked Suad. "Um, apart from shooting off your mouth with Scott, that is."

"How did you know about that?" asked Jill.

"Tony Basilotta told me." said Suad.

"How did he find out?" asked Jill.

"Everyone at the party found out." said Suad. "From there, the news spread through the racing community faster than the cars."

"So, you're telling me that every racer in the city knows?" asked Jill.

"Sorry." said Suad. "If it helps, your friend Marcie has been around. Uh, not that way. I mean she's been all over the racing scene since she was in high school."

"I kinda guessed that." said Jill.

"Then you should know she's your best bet for preparing to race Scott." said Suad. "She knows every tuning trick, every racing trick, every driver's weakness."

"So, why doesn't she race?" asked Jill.

"Doesn't interest her." said Suad. "She says she's happier under the hood than behind the wheel. I know how she feels. I'd rather be on the guitar than in the driver's seat."

"I'll be right back." said Jill.

She ran over to the phone and told Chris "I have to call Marcie. It's urgent."

"I'll say." said Chris. "You didn't get the guy's order or tell him how the party was."

* * *

About halfway through Jill's shift, Chris made good on his deal with her and let her have the afternoon off. As she was leaving the restaurant, Jill ran into Marcie. Marcie still had a few spots of vampire makeup left on her face.

"Nice complexion." said Jill.

"It wouldn't all come out." said Marcie. "Mind telling me what this is about?"

"After what happened last night, I did some thinking." said Jill. "If I'm going to make it in this scene, I have to step it up. Suad tells me you can help me with that."

"Take me to Speed Zone and I'll explain on the way." said Marcie.

They climbed into Jill's Civic together and took off.

"Okay, first of all, you have to race." said Marcie. "You have to take on several competitors, maybe one or two every night. Don't stick to drag racing. Do some other types as well. You need to be able to handle the turns as a racer. You'll win some, you'll lose some. But more importantly, you'll build experience."

"If I keep racing that much, everyone will start to see my own strengths and weaknesses." said Jill. "Maybe I should spread out a little and try taking on several different groups so they don't get too used to me."

"Now you're getting it." said Marcie. "Another thing is you have to upgrade your car."

"Working on it." said Jill.

"Try to use your winnings to finance your upgrades." said Marcie. "I've seen what you've got in this thing. That's pretty much the tip of the iceberg. Luckily, you've got a Civic. It may not be much at first, but in the hands of a good tuner, you can make it into a monster."

"Good idea." said Jill.

"Another thing is to practice." said Marcie. "Especially do so after you've upgraded the car so you can get a feel for the upgrade."

"Great." said Jill. "Now, where do I start?"

"With a race tonight." said Marcie. "Here we are. I'll see what's going on here."

Jill pulled into the Speed Zone parking lot.

The two girls entered the shop. Tony and Caesar were talking with Tony's dad.

"And he's telling us about this racing scene in England." said Tony. "The automotive market is vastly different too. They've got Vauxhalls and Rovers."

"And French cars." said Caesar. "They've still got Renaults and Peugeots."

"But they still tune them, right?" asked Vinnie. "The racing scene can't be that different."

"In any case, it bears looking into." said Tony. "We've been looking to expand, so maybe overseas is the way to go."

"We are doing pretty well at the moment." said Vinnie. "But overseas might be too agressive. I know I said the scene can't be too different, but we wouldn't know exactly how different unless we did some research."

"That's what I said." said Caesar.

"I'll have to run it by the investors." said Vinnie. "After that, it's a matter of finding someone to go to London for research."

"Fair enough." said Tony.

"Let's get back to work." said Caesar.

In one of the aisles, Marcie and Jill were looking at parts.

"Nitrous system." said Marcie.

"Definitely need one of those." said Jill. "How does the list look so far?"

"It's looking rather expensive." said Marcie. "But I'm sure you'll rake up some cash doing street races."

That's when Oswald walked up to them. He was now dressed in men's clothing and the wig that had covered his blonde hair was gone. "I know you." he said.

"You do?" asked Jill.

"Last night at the party." said Oswald. "You were the girl who challenged Scott Temple to certain death."

"I thought British humor relied on understatement, not overstatement." said Marcie.

"We do it both ways." said Oswald. "I'm Oswald Longmore, just so you know."

"Oh yeah." said Jill. "The guy who was dressed as the girl from 'Heavenly Creatures'."

Oswald was taken aback by the mistake. "Yes, that was me." he said.

"So, what brings you over to us?" asked Marcie.

"Well, your little dare has me curious." said Oswald. "I'm wondering if you're really something Scott should be worried about."

"Oh, I'm the real deal, baby." said Jill.

"Saying it and showing it are two different things." said Oswald. "How about in an hour, we head to the L.A. River around Cesar Chavez Avenue."

"Sounds like a deal." said Jill. "How much are you willing to wager?"

"I've got a thousand dollars I'm willing to part with." said Oswald.

"Okay, it's a deal." said Jill.

"I'll be there with bells on." said Oswald.

* * *

One hour later...

"When he said the L.A. River, I didn't realize he was referring to this." said Jill as she looked around. Her Civic and Marcie's Tiburon were parked in a mostly dry drainage channel.

"Shocking, isn't it?" said Marcie. "This is the best we can do for a river out here."

"I've seen this in so many movies." said Jill. "Looks like I get to live out those scenes."

They heard an engine roar and saw a blue Miata drive down one of the ramps. The car had been customized with a Bomex body kit and BBS LM rims. The Miata parked next to them. Oswald and another man climbed out.

"Nice to see you made it." said Jill.

"I always keep my word." said Oswald. "By the way, this is Jeremy. He'll be the flagman for this race."

"Hello." said Jeremy.

"I'll be at the finish line." said Marcie. "Jeremy, what's your cell phone number?"

Minutes later, Marcie had driven down the river and parked under a bridge for Fourth Street. She climbed out and looked around.

She then picked up her cell phone and dialled Jeremy's number. "Yeah, I'm at the finish line now." she said. "Looks clear." she said. "Let's get it on."

Back at the starting line, Jeremy was on his cell phone. "Okay, we'll start." he said.

"They look about right." said Jill as she looked at her Civic. It was parked on the left side of the water channel. Oswald's Miata was parked on the other side with its front bumper about level with the Civic's.

"I want a fair fight." said Oswald. "They should be even."

"Okay, guys." said Jeremy. "We've got a couple grand sitting on this. The rules are simple. You go when I flag you and the first one under the Fourth Street bridge wins. Am I clear?"

"As glass." said Jill.

"Not tinted, though." said Oswald.

"Then, take your wheels and start your engines." said Jeremy.

Jill and Oswald climbed into their cars and started their engines. Both shifted into first gear.

Jeremy stood on a small bridge over the channel and raised his hands over his head.

Jill revved the engine in her Civic. Oswald did the same with his Miata. Jeremy dropped his hands. The two cars took off.

The Miata started to take an early lead. Jill threw her Civic into the next gear as they passed under the Santa Ana Highway. She started to catch up.

Oswald looked over at her and pushed the accelerator to the floor. He made a quick gear change and started to widen the gap.

Jill kept her accelerator floored. She managed to gain some ground on Oswald.

As the two cars passed under the First Street bridge, Jill had almost caught up with him.

Marcie watched from the finish line. She could see both cars approaching rapidly.

Jill started to pass Oswald when he upshifted again. Jill did the same and started to pull ahead.

Marcie ran off to the side and watched.

Jill and Oswald kept their accelerators floored until they raced under the Fourth Street bridge. Jill had a slight lead.

Jill shrieked with delight. Oswald groaned and pounded the steering wheel.

"Alright!" yelled Marcie.

Jill and Oswald turned around and headed back to Marcie's location. They parked next to her and climbed out. Oswald walked over to her and said "Well, you just got yourself a thousand quid. Treat it well."

"Hey, you might do better next time." said Jill.

"Maybe." said Oswald. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up Jeremy."

Oswald got back into his Miata and drove back to the starting line.

Jill turned to Marcie and asked "So, how was that?"

"Well, you won and your purse is about a thousand dollars heavier." said Marcie. "However, you didn't win by much. The route was mostly straight, so acceleration and top speed are a couple of problem areas."

"So, how should I address that?" asked Jill. "Practice and skills or upgrading the car?"

"A little of both." said Marcie. "Increasing the horsepower would be a good idea, but you need to work on the drivetrain to distribute the power."

"I guess we're going to Speed Zone tomorrow." said Jill.

"Girl's gotta shop." said Marcie.


End file.
